Rencontre avec l'Absence
by Katkitten4
Summary: Un arrêt imprévu dans un lieu symbolique, une rencontre pour le moins particulière, et c'est la force qui renaît dans le coeur d'une jeune femme.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai écrit cet OS Caskett il y a quelques jours, je n'avais pas trop d'idée au début puis m'est venu ce sujet. Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) Je le mets en deux chapitres pour une question de présentation.

Bien évidemment, les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf un :)

* * *

><p>Rencontre avec l'Absence<p>

**POV de Kate**

Le temps me rappelait un jour particulier, celui où j'étais venue retrouver Rick au loft pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Le vent me fouettait le visage, la pluie glissait sur mes cheveux et mon manteau, mais je n'en avais cure. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter ici à l'origine, et puis, je m'y étais retrouvée. J'avais conduit inconsciemment jusqu'ici.

Je me tenais face à la pierre humide, debout, vaillante et droite, ne quittant pas des yeux les mots gravés. Les souvenirs se rappelaient à moi et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Le « paquet » que je portais se mit à remuer, et je le serrai instinctivement un peu plus contre moi, écartant délicatement la couverture afin de voir son visage. Immédiatement, mon regard tomba danse deux océans bleutés qui s'ancrèrent aux miens. Aussitôt, le voile de tristesse qui planait s'évanouit. Il avait hérité des yeux de son père, de son sourire. Quant au caractère, il faudrait attendre quelques mois pour le savoir.

D'un sourire maternel, je caressai mon visage et m'attardai sur sa petite main. Il attrapa mon doigt et le serra sans vouloir le lâcher. Je relevai la tête vers la stèle. C'était plus compliqué que ce que j'aurais cru. Etre mère était un rêve auquel je n'avais pas voulu croire ni même pensé, ma carrière était bien trop importante, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Castle. Mon one and done. Et, après des années à jouer au chat et à la souris, nous nous étions mis ensemble, nous étions mariés et avions eu le plus beau cadeau qu'un couple puisse rêver : un bébé.

Notre fils n'avait que trois semaines, et, aujourd'hui, j'étais allée au Precinct pour le présenter à quelques personnes et surtout voir Rick. Tout le monde était sous le charme et Castle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se vanter, jusqu'à ca qu'Esposito lance qu'il espérait que notre enfant ait hérité de mon caractère.

J'avais repoussé cette « rencontre » autant que possible, appréhendant ma réaction. La grossesse s'était bien passée, tout comme l'accouchement, mais les hormones me rendaient encore plus vulnérable et imprévisible. Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, même si notre fils ne comprenait pas grand-chose, je ne voulais pas me montrer faible face à lui. J'étais sa mère, c'était à moi de le consoler, à moi de le protéger de tout ce qui en ce monde pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, l'avoir conte moi à ce moment précis m'apportait une force, la force dont je croyais manquer pour cette rencontre.

Que faire ? Que dire ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une pierre froide sans sentiment. Pas de bras pour serrer Luke. Pas d'embrassades, de sourires. Pas d'amour. Elle ne lui manquerait pas. Peut-être poserait-il des questions quand il serait en âge de comprendre.

Généralement, je me taisais, semant dans le silence de l'endroit les mots que mon cœur murmurait pour elle. Aujourd'hui, j'avais la sensation que parler avec le cœur ne suffirait pas. Tous deux méritaient de véritables présentations.

J'inspirai profondément, touchai instinctivement mon cou, là où se trouvait habituellement la bague de ma mère. Réflexe que je n'avais toujours pas perdu. Le perdrais-je seulement un jour ? C'était tellement ancré en moi.

Je soufflai calmement. Dieu que c'était difficile. Personne ne savait que j'étais ici, pas même Castle. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Ou presque.

La nuit tombait, la pluie et le vent ne cessaient pas mais avaient baissé d'intensité, et bientôt Luke aurait faim. Je l'étreignis un peu plus contre moi pour le réchauffer malgré la couverture, mais aussi pour réussir à trouver le courage nécessaire.

« Bonjour maman. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue. Je voulais te présenter ton petit-fils, Luke. Tout s'est bien passé, il est magnifique, si seulement tu pouvais le voir. Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas venir avant, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Tu me manques, Maman. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me conseiller, me soutenir, t'occuper de lui comme le fait Martha. Elle est très bien avec son petit-fils, avec moi aussi, mais… elle n'est pas toi. Autant tu m'as manqué le jour de mon mariage, chose que j'ai réussi à surpasser, autant en ce moment, j'aimerais que tu sois là pour me raconter des anecdotes de moi bébé, pouvoir t'entendre rire, te voir avec mon fils, ton petit-fils.

J'ai rêvé de toi, l'autre nuit, tu étais à table avec Rick, Luke dans tes bras, vous riiez tous les deux et, au réveil, n'est resté que le manque. »

Je relève la tête, essuie une larme qui a coulé, clignant des paupières rapidement pour barrer la route à celles qui voudraient s'échapper à leur tour. Jamais je ne lui ai autant parlé, jamais je n'aurais pensé que dire ces mots à haute voix serait aussi douloureux et pourtant salvateurs.

« Je n'avais pas conscience quand tu es morte que tu louperais tous ces moments de bonheur qui jalonneraient ma vie. Je sais que je dois vivre avec ton absence, vivre pour Rick et Luke, pour moi aussi, et avancer sans regret, sans regard en arrière, sans me demander « et si ». Quoi qu'il en soit, Luke entendra parler de toi. Il te connaîtra à travers papa et à travers moi. Je te demande juste où que tu sois, de veiller sur lui comme tu as veillé sur moi tout ce temps. Je ne l'ai sans doute pas assez dit, et même si tu le savais… je t'aime maman.

Je ferme les yeux, serre les dents face à la douleur que m'apporte cet instant. C'est pour Luke que je le fais, pour elle aussi et pour moi. Pour que je puisse me relever et retrouver la force du lieutenant Beckett devenue mère et surpasser la fragilité de la Kate adolescente que j'étais.

« Elle le sait déjà », fit soudain une voix derrière moi. Je sursaute, surprise, resserre un peu plus le bébé cotre ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas peur, l'homme approche, sa stature presque cachée par la nuit. J'ai reconnu cette voix et un sourire s'est fait. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je sens son parfum et mon cœur se calme, je m'apaise. Il n'ose pas me toucher alors c'est moi qui fais le premier pas, posant ma tête sur son épaule, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa force. Je lève le visage, il ne me regarde pas, il fixe la gravure, cette phrase qu'il connait sans doute par cœur. Comme moi.

- Comment as-tu su ? M'enquis-je doucement.

- Tu n'étais pas au loft quand je suis rentré, tu ne répondais pas à ton portable et tu n'étais pas chez ton père.

- Tu as été le voir ?

- Non. Voyez-vous détective, il existe ce qu'on appelle un téléphone, ce qui évite de se déplacer pour rien.

Aucue once de colère, juste de l'ironie et de l'amusement pout me faire oublier les sentiments nés en venant en ce lieu.

- Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. C'est… j'avais juste besoin de…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kate, je comprends parfaitement.

Nous laissons le silence reprendre ses droits, il a passé son bras autour de mon épaule et caresse distraitement celle-ci, tout en jouant avec les doigts de Luke de son autre main. La pluie a finalement cessé.

- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, gêné, me jette un coup d'œil.

- Merci, soufflé-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là pour moi.

- Always.

Je saisis sa main et caressai l'anneau à son doigt, symbole qui nous lie. Je frissonnai et Castle resserra son étreinte.

- Rentrons avant que vous ne tombiez malades.

J'acquiesçai, me détachai lentement de lui et commençai à m'éloigner.

- Tu viens ?

- Pars devant je te rejoins.

Je fis quelques pas de plus et me retournai. Rick venait de poser un genou à terre et avait posé une main sur la stèle. Figée face à ce tableau, je ne me souciai plus du froid qui me mordait.

Il tourna finalement son regard vers moi et je le vis me sourire à la lueur d'un éclair. Il se leva et me serra contre lui. « Rentrons » lança-t-il, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

A présent je pouvais avancer et si je venais à tomber, Rick serait mon soutien. Rick et Luke.

_Always._


	2. Chapter 2

**POV de Rick **

Une fois le taxi parti, j'avais rejoint l'endroit où Kate se trouvait à mon avis. La pluie diluvienne brouillait ma vision. Elle se tenait là, comme je m'en doutais, et je me rappelai du jour où je lui avais proposé de venir avec notre fils. Elle avait refusé, arguant qu'il était encore trop petit. J'avais noté le poids de l'absence qui pesait sur ses épaules. Sa mère lui manquait, c'était indéniable, mais c'était à elle de décider de faire ce pas.

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Kate était assez fière et cette « rencontre » était sans doute une façon pour elle d'avancer tout en promettant à sa mère, à Luke et en se promettant à elle-même de ne jamais renoncer.

Je m'étais tenu à distance raisonnable pour ne pas la déranger et lui permettre d'extérioriser ce qui la rongeait.

Je l'avais vu pleurer et c'en était si douloureux que j'avais voulu la rejoindre pour la consoler. Mais quelque chose m'en avait empêché. Elle n'avait pas désiré ma présence, sans quoi elle me l'aurait demandé lorsqu'elle était passée au Precinct. Je respectais son choix et comprenais son besoin de solitude.

Il faisait froid et les éclairs, bien que rares, me faisaient à chaque fois sursauter. Je m'étais inquiété un instant pour notre fils, jusqu'à ce que je distingue la couverture qui le protégeait. Je n'étais pas assez loin pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais assez pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de ma présence. Son état était tel qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Il ne s'agissait pas de Kate Beckett le lieutenant du 12th mais de Kate Beckett, la fille d'une femme assassinée, souffrant de son absence.

Je guettai chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses tics. Malgré sa fragilité apparente, elle n'en restait pas moins une forte femme. J'avais écouté chaque mot, percevant à travers son intonation la difficulté que c'était pour elle de jeter un œil derrière elle et de ne voir que du vide alors que moi, j'y voyais ma mère. J'avais retenu son monologue bien qu'il me fît mal, cela me permettait de chercher exactement de quelle manière je pouvais l'aider et la soutenir.

Finalement, je l'avais rejointe, lui avais laissé le choix de s'approcher ou de s'éloigner de moi. La sentir contre moi m'avait soulagé, comme si sa simple présence effaçait la douleur de chacun de ses mots. Son parfum m'était parvenu et j'avais brièvement fermé les yeux. Je l'aimais tellement. Je voulais lui montrer que je partageais sa souffrance et que si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris tout ce fardeau pour l'en libérer. J'avais fixé à mon tour les mots gravés, ne cessant de repenser à cette phrase qui était si vraie. Kate était celle qui avait fait éclater la vérité, lui permettant d'avancer librement.

J'avais simplement renouvelé ma promesse auprès de ma muse. Always. Elle n'avait besoin que de ça, les autres mots perdaient toute leur saveur, leur force face à celui-ci.

Après quelques instants de silence, je lui avais proposé de rentrer mais avais subitement senti le besoin de rester un moment.

- Tu viens ?

- Pars devant, lui avais-je dit, je te rejoins.

Elle s'était éloignée, me permettant d'être seul à mon tour face à la pierre tombale.

Quelque peu hésitant, je posai un genou au sol et murmurai quelques mots. Parfois les longs discours importent bien moins que le silence.

Sentant le regard de ma femme, je me tournai et lui souris. Elle paraissait plus sereine et la voir ainsi me réconforta. Je pressai une dernière fois ma paume sur la pierre et me relevai afin de rejoindre ma femme et mon fils. Bien que je ne puisse distinguer Luke, la beauté de Kate, elle, ne passait pas inaperçu, même dans la pénombre. Elle était sublime comme toujours. Où que fût sa mère elle ne pouvait qu'être fière d'elle.

Avant de monter dans la voiture, je jetai une nouvelle fois un regard vers l'emplacement et réitérai ma promesse silencieusement.

« Je prendrai soin de Kate et de Luke, Madame Beckett. Always ».


End file.
